


Mais qui est ce Naruto ?

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: La team Hebi se pose de plus en plus de question sur l'identité de ce mystérieux Naruto dont on leur a vanté les mérites. Tous les moyens sont bons pour extorquer la vérité à Sasuke. SasaSaku, Karin...





	Mais qui est ce Naruto ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un repost.

Mais qui est ce Naruto ?

Salut, et joyeux Noël !

La team Hebi se pose la légitime question de l'identité de ce fameux Naruto dont ils ont si souvent entendu parler. Tous les moyens sont bons pour extorquer la vérité à Sasuke.

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

Couples : SasuSaku et Karin/... ?

Naruto mais qui est Naruto ? Une question bien légitime que se pose les compagnons de Sasuke. Tous les moyens sont bons pour lui extorquer la vérité.

« Qui c'est ce Naruto à la fin », demanda énervé Suigestu.

Sasuke lui lança un regard ennuyé avant de reporter son attention vers sa nourriture. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cet interrogatoire permanent.

Suigestu montra les dents en râlant.

« Madara en parle comme d'un adversaire puissant ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'intéressant… »

Naruto, intéressant ! Sasuke reporta ses yeux, sharingans activés, sur Suigestu pour lui dire qu'il n'appréciait pas sa façon d'en parler. Suigestu, au lieu de s'apeurer, ricana.

« A chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, tu réagis. C'est étrange ! C'est une connaissance à toi, dis Sasuke, fais pas ton timide ! Naruto est plus fort que toi, c'est cela qui te gène !

\- Arrête de l'ennuyer avec tes questions stupides, lui reprocha Karin. Tu vas le braquer ! »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu.

« Sasuke, je trouve que c'est préjudiciable pour l'équipe que tu nous caches des informations capitales sur un éventuel adversaire. Je te croyais plus prudent et plus précautionneux », minauda-t-elle.

Il regarda tour à tour Suigestu et Karin. Ils s'étaient alliés contre lui ! L'heure était grave, c'était presque de l'insubordination.

« Je ne dirais rien ! Suigestu, premier tour de garde. »

Ainsi parla-t-il d'un ton autoritaire avant de s'étendre sur sa couchette.

« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela !

\- Hn ! Lâche-moi ! »

Suigestu lui avait pris la jambe pour le traîner de nouveau vers le feu. Sasuke se retint de sourire. Il trouvait que Suigestu se permettait d'être de plus en plus familier avec lui. Tout ceci était venu assez naturellement. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux sur de nombreux sujets, bien qu'ils aient un ou deux points de désaccord.

« Il n'en est pas question, ria Suigestu. Alors, c'est qui pour toi ? Il fait parti du village de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu le connais ! »

Sasuke resta muet comme une tombe malgré les regards insistants et curieux…de ses trois coéquipiers.

Il avait les trois sur le dos, la poisse.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé mais nous pensons avant tout à la sécurité de l'équipe. Si tu as des informations le concernant, tu ferais mieux de les partager avec nous avant qu'on ne l'affronte car ce jour finira bien par arriver, exposa Juugo.

\- Je l'affronterai moi-même, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter », dit-il simplement avant de faire lâcher sa jambe à Suigestu d'un coup de pied énergique.

Il se releva vers sa couchette.

« On ne lâchera pas le morceau quitte à te faire vivre les pires nuits blanches de ton existence, l'avertit Karin.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez à la hauteur du traumatisme de la perte de mon clan », leur rétorqua-t-il en activant son sharingan.

Ils n'en avaient rien à faire comme s'ils étaient immunisés à présent à ses regards.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu présupposé de notre impact sur ta force de caractère mais on t'aura à l'usure, continua Suigestu.

\- Oui, on a un plan d'attaque très au point, surenchérit Karin en replaçant ses lunettes en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas avec vos menaces ridicules que vous allez me faire plier à vos désirs puérils », sourit-il amusé.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi la situation lui plaisait. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Ils ne se rebellaient pas, ils le taquinaient juste plus que d'ordinaire sur un sujet qui ne le fâchait pas vraiment. En plus, ils affichaient tous les trois un grand sourire, chose rare depuis qu'ils avaient rejoints l'Akatsuki.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Naruto parce que cela remuait en lui trop d'émotions. Il préférait enfouir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour l'instant. Il avait perdu un frère par ignorance et stupidité, il ne voulait pas en perdre un autre par imprudence. Il avait peur que Madara ait une oreille ou deux qui traîne par là et il n'allait pas lui donner des indications gratuites sur Naruto.

De plus, laisser ses coéquipiers dans le doute avait un aspect jouissif. Il aimait bien leurs tactiques minables qui se soldaient toutes par un échec cuisant. Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous tenté en solitaire de lui extorquer la moindre allusion. Cela renforçait l'esprit d'équipe encore mieux que la peur d'une réprimande qu'il leur avait imposé au départ. C'était ludique et il se prenait volontiers au jeu. Merci encore une fois, Naruto. Même absent, il savait mettre de l'ambiance.

« Je ne dirais rien », osa-t-il pour relancer l'action.

Son visage demeura impassible mais les autres comprirent qu'il les provoquait.

Suigestu ria franchement, Karin haussa les sourcils de surprise et Juugo le regarda étonné.

« Tu es bien bavard ce soir, plaça Suigestu entre deux rires.

\- Je ne dirais rien sur lui quand même. »

Les trois ninjas se levèrent, s'approchèrent de lui pour l'encercler.

« Alors Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, c'est bien un ingrédient de ramen ? »

Les souvenirs de Sasuke se perdirent dans une échoppe où quelques bancs accueillaient généralement le postérieur éreinté d'un blondinet, peut-être même qu'en ce moment, Naruto se délectait d'un délicieux ramen. Il se souvenait même des odeurs et il laissa s'échapper malgré lui une bribe de son passé :

« Ichiraku, murmura-t-il.  
\- Ichiraku », s'étonnèrent les trois comparses.

Les yeux de Sasuke foncèrent sous la colère d'avoir parlé de cet endroit. Il était piégé.

« Un stand de ramen.

\- Tu aimes les ramens, demandèrent ses compagnons effarés.

\- Non, pas vraiment », répondit-il dans le flou.

Il aimait aller à Ichiraku que quand Naruto l'y invitait autrefois en fait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence alimentaire mais il n'allait pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec eux. Entendre chaque jour le nom de son ancien coéquipier le rendait nostalgique. Ses souvenirs de cette époque plutôt heureuse de sa vie remontaient à la surface.

« Heu…j'ai besoin de me reposer. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

Ses coéquipiers le laissèrent tranquille voyant son regard troublé. Ils ne savaient pas quelle corde sensible ils venaient de toucher en Sasuke.

Karin s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Suigestu vint l'interrompre dans ses préparatifs de nuité :

« Regarde ailleurs, poiscaille !

\- J'ai tout vu ! Si on se fait attaquer, et que tu sors ainsi de ta couchette, tu vas faire tomber nos ennemis raides morts. »

Suigestu s'était caché derrière un arbre.

« Pour une fois que tu me complimentes, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Je n'ai pas donné la raison de leur léthargie. Tellement de laideur abattrait tout homme faible.

\- C'est çà, dévie la conversation pour ne pas avouer que tu t'es rincé l'œil.

\- Non, Karin, ne t'imagines rien. J'ai pas envie de cauchemarder ce soir. Ta petite tenue est moche et d'une couleur peu appropriée. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas appâter Sasuke. Peut-être qu'avec un bol de ramen…

\- Oh, sors-toi cette idée de ramen de la tête, dit-elle en le rejoignant après avoir enfilé une chemise sur sa nuisette.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi en étant aussi peu vêtue.

\- T'es venu me voir pour quoi à part me reluquer ?

\- Etablir une tactique infaillible pour faire tout avouer à Sasuke à propos de Naruto.

\- On devrait peut-être le laisser tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, son regard s'éteint comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler de ce type.

\- Oui mais as-tu remarqué comme il est devenu plus sociable depuis qu'on l'embête. On aurait presque dit que cela l'amusait ce soir. C'est rare de le voir si enjoué. Cela ne lui fait que du bien.

\- Oui mais, pour l'instant, on ne sait toujours rien de concret.

\- Ne me mettez pas en dehors du complot, s'immisça dans leur conversation Juugo.

\- Fais attention, Juugo. Elle a sortit son arme ultime : la nuisette à fanfreluche noire. Je te protège, s'écria Suigestu en se mettant entre elle et Juugo.

\- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. On va réveiller Sasuke », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait bien envie de rire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois mis en tête de savoir qui était ce fameux Naruto, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés. Elle ne prenait plus vraiment la mouche quand Suigestu l'insultait parce que maintenant il le faisait sur le ton d'une douce moquerie avec une certaine connivence. Juugo s'ouvrait plus aux autres maintenant plus confiant en ses capacités à réguler ses accès de folie. Il formait une équipe, elle n'avait jamais connu cela mais elle appréciait énormément cette entente.

« J'ai repéré le chakra de ce fameux Naruto. Cà vous dit de les confronter.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué, Karin. On va enfin voir à quoi il ressemble le bougre !

\- Non, on se cachera. Peut-être qu'en revoyant ce Naruto, Sasuke va nous en dire plus.

\- Sasuke ne va pas apprécier. Ce serait aller trop loin avec lui.

\- Je n'ai qu'à lui monter un bobard. Je sais pas quel est ce joli chakra puissant un peu brouillé, et si on y allait faire un tour.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Karin.

\- J'ai réussi à te paumer plusieurs fois, n'oublie pas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es douée pour indiquer de fausses directions pour te barrer avec Sasuke dans des endroits tranquilles. Dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas montré en nuisette devant lui j'espère !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-te faire ? T'es jaloux ! »

Juugo s'éclipsa dès qu'il les entendit commencer à se disputer de nouveau sur la nuisette. Il ne voyait pas comment un pyjama ordinaire pouvait susciter tant d'émotions. Karin savait très bien manigancer toutes sortes de truc tordu pour arriver à ses fins et elle se débrouillait pas mal avec Sasuke. C'était elle qui avait suggéré de parler de ramen. Juugo comme Suigestu quand elle avait proposé cette idée ridicule avait ri sous cape de l'intuition féminine mais maintenant ils s'en mordaient les doigts.

Il s'étendit sur sa couchette pour regarder à loisir les étoiles.

Pour lui, il fallait titiller la jalousie de Sasuke pour obtenir des informations sur Naruto et ne pas l'enfermer dans le mutisme à chaque souvenir qui resurgissait. Les autres ne semblaient pas le comprendre. Il craignait un peu la confrontation directe mais, avec Karin, pour mener la barque, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire. Elle savait mettre au point des plans vraiment efficace en l'absence de Sasuke.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer Naruto parce qu'il ne savait quasiment rien de lui à part que c'était une connaissance de Sasuke, qu'il était assez puissant pour inquiéter l'Akatsuki et que son nom faisait référence au ramen et à un pont.

Suigestu embêta un bon moment Karin avec sa nuisette tout en surveillant les alentours. C'était assez amusant.

« Bon, alors demain, on les fait se rencontrer. Ce n'est pas très détaillé comme plan. »

Karin lui murmura à l'oreille son idée diabolique.

« Sasuke ne va pas apprécier. J'ai envie de rester en un seul morceau.

\- Trouillard ! Il ne pourra rien contre nous pour ne pas qu'on soit repéré par Naruto. Il sera calmé quand on en aura fini.

\- Ouais, j'avertirai Juugo, pouffa-t-il. Cà va être dur pour lui de jouer la comédie.

\- Je ne pense pas. Avec un tel chakra, Naruto ne peut que posséder d'incroyables qualités », s'extasia-t-elle.

Suigestu râla. Il savait que Karin était spécialement attirée par les monstres de chakra comme Sasuke et que c'était ce qu'elle regardait en priorité chez un homme. C'était énervant, elle ne s'intéressait jamais à lui.

« Pourquoi le chakra t'importe autant ?

\- Voyons, plus on a de chakra, plus on peut réaliser de techniques. Mon justu héréditaire de soin demande une énorme quantité de chakra pour être plus performant. Et puis, c'est une question de survie.

\- Survie ?

\- Oui, je veux que mes futurs enfants aient de quoi riposter si on les attaque. Je m'en fous qu'ils soient beaux, ce serait juste un plus.

\- Ah, d'accord. Tu penses aussi loin.

\- Voyons, la véritable beauté se reflète dans le chakra et son abondance. Mon vieux, tu es vraiment loin du compte. »

Karin s'enfouit dans son sac de couchage. Suigestu soupira avant de monter sur un arbre pour mieux observer les alentours. Karin avait des goûts de luxe.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla frais et disponible. Personne ne lui avait demandé de prendre un tour de garde ce qui était assez étrange. Que lui réservait son équipe ?

Suigestu s'étirait dans un coin alors que Juugo toujours aussi nonchalant préparait le petit déjeuner. Où étais passé Karin ?

La jeune femme revint dans une nuisette particulièrement repoussante aux yeux de Sasuke.

« Karin, c'est quoi cet accoutrement, demanda Sasuke d'un ton grincheux.

\- Cà ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je déteste la couleur. »

Suigestu afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Je lui avais dit que c'était moche mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle n'a aucun goût.

\- C'est certain », surenchérit Sasuke.

Karin les regarda tour à tour comme si elle suspectait quelque chose entre eux en souriant ensuite d'un air mystérieux s'attirant ainsi des regards en coin des autres.

« Je ne dirais rien », dit-elle d'un air taquin avant de disparaître.

Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent en se lançant des regards de connivence.

« Elle est amoureuse, j'en suis sûr, commença Suigestu.

\- Oui mais pas de l'un d'entre nous, rétorqua Juugo ennuyé.

\- C'est étrange, depuis quelques temps, elle s'éclipse pendant la nuit.

\- Tu la surveilles Sasuke.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait cette nuit, j'étais fatigué. On nous suit, et je parie que c'est son amoureux.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit, demanda Suigestu.

\- C'est sa vie privée. Je ne l'ai pas embêté avec ceci. Elle commence à avoir un âge où toute femme a plutôt envie de se caser.

\- Elle a peut-être envie de quitter l'équipe, dit avec tristesse Juugo.

\- On ne la laissera pas faire. Sasuke, pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, fais-lui oublier ce type !

\- Hein ?

\- Voyons, elle était folle de toi. A force de la repousser, elle est allée voir ailleurs.

\- Je n'aime pas Karin. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. De plus, il me semble que tu n'aimerais pas que j'aille voir ailleurs.

\- Mais…

\- Bon, les garçons ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous échanger les potins du matin comme des filles gloussantes, on pourrait peut-être se mettre en route. J'ai repéré un chakra étrange.

\- Un chakra étrange, demanda Sasuke.

\- Oui, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je le capte mal.

\- T'as les antennes emmêlées après ta nuit de folie », se moqua Suigestu.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en souriant de nouveau ce qui inquiéta énormément les garçons.

« Ce n'est pas çà. Ce chakra me semble très intéressant, c'est quelqu'un de certainement fort mais je ne comprends pas, c'est apparu soudainement. Defois çà disparaît. Il y a peut-être une barrière dans le coin qui m'empêche de sentir correctement les chakras. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit fixé sur le phénomène.

\- Tu as raison Karin. Conduis-nous là bas ! »

Ils suivirent Karin en silence.

Ils se rapprochaient d'une cascade. Le bruit de l'eau les empêchait de communiquer correctement. Karin leur fit signe de la suivre en se baissant. Ils se cachèrent dans un buisson un peu plus éloigné.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Sasuke se trouvait entre Suigestu et Karin. Il espérait qu'ils se taisent.

Juugo s'était posté à côté de Suigestu.

Suigestu prit la parole :

« Il y a quelqu'un sous la cascade ! »

Sasuke porta son regard vers le dit endroit. Effectivement, un homme entièrement nu qu'ils voyaient de dos faisait ses ablutions sous l'eau jaillissante. Il avait une musculature assez impressionnante. C'était certainement un ninja d'après sa carrure. A part ceci, rien de vraiment notable.

« C'est lui, ton chakra intéressant ?

\- Oh, oui, s'enthousiasma Karin. Il est encore plus appétissant que dans mes rêves.

\- Il a de belles fesses, surenchérit Suigestu. Miam. »

Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour s'assurer qu'aucun genjustu ne prenait les personnes approchant ce lieu mais quand il entendit Juugo donner son avis, il douta de ses qualités perceptives.

« J'avoue qu'il est agréable d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Il faisait un cauchemar alors c'était impossible qu'un homme intéresse autant ses trois coéquipiers surtout que Juugo était hétérosexuel. Il sentait le coup monté.

« Avant que vos commentaires ne se fassent plus salés, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous manigancez.

\- Mais rien, Sasuke kun. Pour une fois qu'on tombe sur une beauté de la nature, tu ne vas pas nous priver du spectacle, sourit Suigestu.

\- C'est vrai, arrêtes d'être un peu rabat-joie, s'exclama Karin.

\- Il est magnifique de dos mais j'aimerais bien le voir de face », leur fit part Juugo.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, ce genre de commentaire lui était adressé. Qui était cet homme capable de rivaliser avec sa beauté ?

« Tu as vu ses jambes, dit Suigestu par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke à Karin.

\- Oh, non, mais maintenant que tu me le dis. C'est vrai qu'elles sont bien galbées, hum…je faisais plus attention aux muscles de son dos et au petit tatouage là dans la nuque.

\- Où cela », demanda intéressé Juugo.

Sasuke se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'était plus le centre de son équipe, il était mis volontairement à l'écart de la discussion qu'il trouvait déplacée. La situation lui échappait pour un mec à poil.

« Nous ne sommes pas des voyeurs, allons-nous en !

\- Ttt, tu restes à ta place. »

Suigestu l'avait rabattu au sol d'un mouvement ferme.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour le faire mien, ce blondinet », continua Karin.

Sasuke releva la tête, une masse de cheveux blonds ornait le crâne de l'inconnu.

« C'est rare par ici, une beauté exotique. Il a du piment.

\- Surtout que niveau chakra, il assure. Il doit être extrêmement puissant, plus que Sasuke à mon avis.

\- En tout cas, même niveau beauté, il peut le concurrencer.

\- C'est sûrement une mauviette. Arrêtez de le trouver intéressant.

\- Quoi ? T'es jaloux, peut-être, demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Moi, jamais. Je le rétame quand vous voulez.

\- Il y a d'autres chakras puissants pas si loin. Il faudrait mieux se faire discret et mâter en silence.

\- Ce n'est pas avec vos commentaires…

\- Oh, cette beauté divine bouge », s'enthousiasma Suigestu.

Le « o » d'admiration de ses compagnons ainsi que leurs visages extatique eurent raison de Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas leur genre de s'entendre aussi bien. Karin et Suigestu auraient même dû se disputer sur leurs préférences. Donc, ils s'étaient concertés et ils jouaient exprès avec ses nerfs pour le rendre jaloux. Il sourit, il allait les surprendre en se prenant au jeu.

« Il est craquant », lança-t-il.

Ses coéquipiers prirent une inspiration indignée. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire sans rien dire mais pour qui le prenait-il.

« Il est où déjà ce tatouage, surenchérit-t-il.

\- Sur la nuque à gauche », bafouilla Karin.

Sasuke activa son Sharingan avant de râler de ne pas s'être aperçu plus tôt de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est quoi ce coup monté Karin ?

\- Tu le reconnais ? On va pouvoir mettre un nom sur cet adorable postérieur.

\- Adorable ne suffit pas pour le décrire, râla Suigestu.

\- Oh, non…, gémit Juugo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors Suigestu, demanda enjouée Karin.

\- Ferme, on lui donnerait bien la fessée. Ensuite…

\- Il n'a pas un adorable postérieur et les autres qualificatifs, je préfère ne pas les entendre, maugréa Sasuke.

\- T'as dit qu'il était craquant.

\- Pas pour moi. C'est Naruto.

\- Ooooohhhh, on voit maintenant pourquoi tu ne disais rien sur lui. Une telle bombe, on se la garde pour soi, on comprend. »

Quelle est le taux de probabilité pour qu'ils puissent dire tous les trois cette longue phrase sans se concerter auparavant ? 0 %.

« Naruto, tu vas attraper froid, hurla une voix qui glaçât immédiatement le sang de Sasuke.

\- Oh, non, râlèrent ses coéquipiers. Elle lui a mit la serviette sur les hanches. On va rien voir. Oooh, quels abdominaux !

\- Merci, Sakura chan mais, tu sais, je pouvais aller chercher ma serviette tout seul.

\- En plus, il est aimable avec la nana collante aux cheveux rose. Je retire ce que j'ai dit Karin, tu as du goût.

\- C'est qui cette fille », râla Karin apparemment très contrariée.

Tout le monde regarda Karin sur le qui vive. Son chakra transpirait l'agressivité.

« Karin, calme-toi. On va se faire repérer. Et puis, cette fille n'est pas intéressé par Naruto, crut bon de préciser Sasuke.

\- Ah et par qui l'est-elle ? »

Sasuke ne dit rien.

« Bon, tu m'as dit que tu allais bientôt accomplir ta promesse, s'enjoua Sakura.

\- Oui, je vais ramener Sasuke par la peau du cou s'il le faut !

\- Le petit ange blond a l'air de te connaître, commenta Suigestu.

\- La ferme. Il va exposer son plan et je préfère l'entendre pour le contrer, annonça avec sérieux Sasuke.

\- Je te promets de tout essayer Sakura chan. Là, je vais l'avoir, c'est sûr. Mon plan est infaillible.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi, s'extasia Sakura.

\- Oui, dis-nous avec ta voix grave et sensuelle.

\- La ferme tous les trois.

\- Par la séduction !

\- Quoi, se demandèrent tous les protagonistes à haute voix.

\- Sasuke n'est pas intéressé par les filles. Et parmi les mecs, je suis celui qu'il apprécie le plus étant son meilleur ami. Je me suis entraîné sans me soucier de mon corps mais un jour, Saï m'a fait remarquer que j'étais bien foutu, et je me suis aperçu que c'était vrai. J'ai un corps de rêve, il ne pourra pas y résister ! Et donc, avec Saï, on s'est entraîné pour faire baver…

\- Elle va le frapper, ce prétentieux imbécile », ricana Sasuke.

Il avait prédit juste car Naruto se prit un bon coup de poing.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Sasuke m'appartient, hurla Sakura.

\- Oooooohhhh.

\- Les cœurs, vous vous la fermez.

\- Mais c'est une bien belle déclaration, Sasuke, se réjouit pour lui Suigestu.

\- Elle a l'air sûre d'elle, affirma Juugo.

\- Elle est moche mais elle a une remarquable maîtrise de son chakra. Epouse-là ! Tes enfants seront surpuissant, se réjouit pour lui Karin.

\- Premièrement, elle n'est pas moche ! Et je m'en fous de son chakra ou de sa force ! Elle sait faire de plus belle déclaration et çà ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est ta fiancée ou quoi ?

-Tu ne nous aurait pas caché cela, quand même !

\- En plus, tu la défends, c'est mignon.

\- Je suis tout sauf mignon ! »

Ses coéquipiers ricanèrent. Sasuke se sentit acculé, il ne pourrait plus éviter leurs moqueries, sa réputation de glaçon sombrait.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à séduire Sasuke. Il aime les filles !

\- Mais il les a toutes repoussées méchamment. Et même toi, il ne t'a pas épargné alors qu'il m'a avoué qu'il te trouvait attirante !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, ne comprit pas Sasuke.

\- Arrête de faire ton timide, suggéra Suigestu.

\- Je sais qu'il m'aime plus qu'il n'osera jamais l'avouer. Ne te mêle pas de cela, Naruto !

\- Ok, ok, ok. Alors, tu veux nous rejoindre à l'entraînement avec Saï.

\- Crétin blond, hurla-t-elle avant de le frapper.

\- Sasuke, t'es sûre que c'est la femme de ta vie.

\- Je suis le seul homme qui peut l'approcher sans se prendre un pain, fit-t-il remarquer.

\- Je plaisantais, Sakura. Non, mon plan est encore plus vicieux.

\- T'as fait un plan vicieux ?

\- Il a fait un plan vicieux, s'étonna Sasuke.

\- Oh, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, se réjouirent la team Hebi.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir. Sasuke se trouve à moins de cent mètres grâce à mon plan. Je l'ai attiré dans un piège, il ne peut plus quitter le périmètre ! »

La team Hebi se concertèrent du regard alors que Sakura cherchait partout du regard où il pouvait se trouver.

« On va trouver une solution.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas arrêter de l'écouter. Il est capable de nous dire comment s'échapper. Et si çà trouve, il bluffe.

\- Oui, il bluffe. Il veut impressionner cette fille, c'est tout, râla Karin.

\- Et comment aurais-tu pu tendre un piège à Sasuke ici ?

\- C'est simple, j'ai un indic dans sa team. »

Sasuke arrêta de respirer avant de regarder chacun tour à tour. Qui ? Non, il tente de le déstabiliser. Aucun d'entre eux ne le trahirait.

« En ce moment, les coéquipiers de Sasuke sont en train de s'extasier sur mon corps pour le rendre jaloux ainsi le faire sortir de ses gonds et le pousser à m'affronter. C'est çà mon plan. »

Quatre personnes en avaient la mâchoire décrochée !

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bête, çà gâche tout, remarqua Suigestu. Il grille son indic et dévoile son plan alors qu'il sait qu'on l'entend.

\- Il n'est pas aussi bête que tu le penses. Il nous a attendu. Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas sans une bonne raison. Il tente de me provoquer pour que je l'affronte. Il a une affinité Suiton, il veut prendre l'avantage sur ce terrain qui m'est défavorable, c'est tout. Pendant que je l'affronterai, vous tenteriez de bloquer le traître. Très simple et très efficace comme plan mais j'ai vu à travers. On s'en va.

\- Sasuke, c'est quand même tes amis, non ? On pourrait quitter l'Akastuki et rejoindre les rangs de Konoha maintenant que Danzou est mort.

\- Je suis un traître, Karin. C'est hors de question.

\- C'est stupide que tu gâches ainsi ta vie, cria-t-elle. Si tu as encore un peu d'honneur, lève-toi et révèle tes sentiments à la femme que tu aimes.

\- Karin mais la ferme ! Elle va t'entendre !

\- Alors, je me retire de l'équipe dès maintenant, s'époumona-t-elle.

\- Hein, mais pour aller où, demandèrent les trois garçons.

\- Naruto est parfois vraiment stupide mais il est vraiment craquant.

\- C'est toi la traîtresse, la montra du doigt Suigestu avant de s'en éloigner.

\- Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, commenta Sasuke. Il n'y a que ce crétin qui aime les nuisettes orange à fanfreluches noires… »

La team Hebi sentit alors des chakras hostiles dans leur dos. Ils se tournèrent vers la team Kakashi au grand complet. Karin se jeta dans les bras de Naruto toujours en serviette le torse et les cheveux encore humides. Kakashi semblait évaluer ses adversaires. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en serviette lui aussi affichait un sourire faux qui donnait envie de l'envoyer dans le décor en trois secondes top chrono, c'était sûrement le fameux Saï.

Quand à Sakura, elle fusillait du regard Sasuke.

Avant de faire tout mouvement brusque capable de déclencher les hostilités, il fallait penser à un plan de fuite. Le combat n'était même pas envisageable. Du 3 contre 5 à leurs niveaux, c'était suicidaire.

Suigestu cherchait toutes les portes de sortie du regard et Juugo, calme, attendait les instructions.

Sasuke soupira. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose d'énorme pour faire diversion. Ce fut Naruto qui parla en premier alors que Sakura ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle :

« Salut, vieux frère ! Désolé de t'avoir piqué ta nana…

\- Ce n'est pas ma nana ! Sakura chan, je t'aime ! »

Sakura tomba par terre vite rattrapée par Saï. Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte tenant toujours Karin dans les bras. Kakashi semblait abasourdi. C'était le moment ou jamais de fuir ! Il amorça le mouvement mais Suigestu le retient. Ne s'attendant pas à cette feinte de son coéquipier, il s'écroula par terre.

« Suigestu ?

\- Heu…comment dire ? Je suis du côté de Karin. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Juugo qui haussa les épaules. Il était verni aujourd'hui et, en plus, il venait de dire des paroles qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie. Il se retourna vers Sakura qui le regardait avec des grands yeux verts émeraude larmoyants. Cà allait éclater dans 3, 2, 1…

« Comment peux-tu me dire cela brusquement ? Cela fait quatre ans qu'on te court après ! Je t'ai avouée mes sentiments quant tu es parti ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire à ce moment-là !

\- C'était juste pour faire diversion, Sakura ! Tu es lourde. »

Sakura se releva brutalement avant de foncer sur lui pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Il évita le coup de poing mais pas le baiser farouche. Il y avait des choses inévitables…comme son retour à Konoha, son amitié avec Naruto, son amour pour Sakura et ses trois coéquipiers curieux comme ce n'était pas permis.


End file.
